SasuSaku Tells of Love
by Aquiline Cuppa
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang kisah Haruno Sakura yang mencari cinta sejatinya menggunakan perahu kertas yang ia hanyutkan di sungai. Siapa sangka cinta yang ia cari datang sudah begitu lama padanya... /Baiklah, aku bersedia/Apa?Apa maksudmu?/ RnR, Bad Summary, Drabble ficlet, SasuSaku. Fiction Base on The Song!


Disclaimer:

All Chara Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _P_** erahu kertas Maudy Ayunda

Ilustrasi **_CuteCeri Uchiha_**

 ** _Drabble Fanfic SasuSaku!_**

 ** _Base on the song (:_**

 **"Perahu Kertas"**

(Perhatian: Semua kata dari ficlet dibawah bukan milik saya sepenuhnya, semua milik disclaimer yang sudah saya cantumkan. Sebaiknya baca sambil mendengarkan lagu Perahu kertas dari Maudy Ayunda. Jika tidak suka, tidak perlu baca!)

 ** _RnR?! Please..._**

 _HAPPY READING!_

Ilustrasi: Haruno Sakura gadis remaja yang selalu mencari cinta sejatinya. Segala hal ia coba sampai pada suatu hari ia membuat perahu kertas dengan isi surat cinta, lalu ia menghayutkan disungai terdekat dari rumahnya. Perahu itu melaju mengikuti arus sungai dan berakhir di tangan seorang pemuda tampan yang merupakan sahabat lelaki dari Sakura itu sendiri. Tapi takdir telah menemukan mereka sejak lama, selama ini mereka selalu bersama namun tak ada yang manyadari takdir kebahagian dari cinta yang ada didunia adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Perahu Kertas

 ** _Sakura POV_**

Perahu kertasku kan melaju. Membawa surat cinta bagimu. Kata-kata yang sedikit gila, tapi ini adanya.

Perahu kertas mengingatkanku

betapa ajaib hidup ini. Mencari-cari tambatan hati, Kau sahabatku sendiri.

Hidupkan lagi mimpi-mimpi—cinta-cinta—

Cita-cita —cinta-cinta— Yang lama ku pendam sendiri, berdua ku bisa percaya.

Ku bahagia, kau telah terlahir di dunia...

Dan kau ada, di antara milyaran manusia. Dan ku bisa dengan radar ku, menemukanmu...

Sakura berjalan mengikuti arus sungai yang membawa hanyut perahu kertasnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan iris emerald indahnya membelalak kaget.

Melihat seseorang yang mengambil perahu kertasnya yang tersangkut di tepi sungai.

"Sasuke..."

Karena jarak Sakura dan Sasuke yang lumayan jauh jadi, Sasuke tidak mendengar gumaman gadis itu. Ia membuka perahu kertas itu dengan perlahan. Ia terlihat menelisik kata demi kata yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi dari perahu kertas tersebut. Setelahnya Sasuke terlihat terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng kepala raven nya pelan.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan mata terfokus pada perahu kertas —yang kini telah terbuka— ditangan Sasuke dengan waspada. Sasuke menoleh melihat Sakura yang masih terfokus pada kertas —surat cinta— yang dipenuhi kata-kata nekat dan gila.

"Ya. Aku bersedia Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah menirukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya...

...kepada seseorang yang mendapatkan perahu kertas yang berisikan surat cinta dan perintah aneh pada kertas itu.

'Seseorang yang mendapatkan perahu kertas ini aku percaya engkaulah belahan jiwaku yang telah hilang ditelan omelan gadis pirang nan cerewet di bangku sisi kananku. Demi ekpresi datar dari sahabat menyebalkan —tampan— ku bahwa AKU MENCINTAIMU, siapapun dirimu TERIMALAH CINTAKU!

Jadi turutilah perintahku kali ini. Katakan seperti yang aku perintahkan dibawah ini: "Ya. Aku bersedia Haruno Sakura!" Dan setelah itu temui aku.'

Sign,

Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke melangkah semakin dekat kearah Sakura.

"Tepat seperti apa yang kau perintahkan," ia melambai-lambaikan kertas surat cinta Sakura ditangannya.

"Sekarang aku yang memberi perintah kaulah yang harus menurutinya, hn?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap intens Sakura. Oh, Tuhan bagaimana mungkin ada makhlukmu yang setampan dia. Inner Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit berpura-pura menantang.

"Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura!"

Dan Sakura hanya terdiam menatap sahabatnya selama beberapa menit sebelum sebuah senyum lebar tepatri di wajah cantik gadis musim semi itu.

Tiada lagi yang mampu berdiri halangi rasaku, cintaku padamu.

Ku bahagia kau telah terlahir di dunia...

Dan kau ada, di antara milyaran manusia. Dan ku bisa dengan radar ku, menemukanmu.

Ooh bahagia kau telah terlahir di dunia...

Dan kau ada, di antara milyaran manusia. Dan ku bisa dengan radar ku, menemukanmu...

END

A/N: Aaa... apa ini? entahlah. Aku mencoba hal yang sedikit baru, wkwk *plak . Gak yakin ini bisa disebut apa =w= Jadi ficlet song aja deh *ditendang

Mungkin mau buat ficlet song lainnya. Tapi 'Mungkin' lho! *bah

Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita abal ini aku cuma bisa bilang **"Thanks a lot!"**

 _Btw,_ Ini fict yang aku publish di WP sebelumnya (':

Salam,

Dha milik Uchiha(Sasuke) *dibacok

 _Mind to Review?_

 _Anyway,_ besok ultah mama Sakura-chan kan? Baiklah Fict ini untuk ultah Mrs. Uchiha Sakura *


End file.
